Avengers & Squadron Supreme: Return of Legends
by cornholio4
Summary: After Spider-Man and Captain Marvel joins the Avengers, the team is shocked to discover the return of the legendary superhero group known as the Squadron Supreme, what will happen when the Squadron sees how the world has changed and their relationship with the man who is now the United States President. Captain America/Black Widow, Spider-Man/Shadowcat.


**Thanks to Aspiringactor for betaing this for me.**

**1985**

_In Washington, DC a plot by the terrorist organisation known as Hydra to take the United States President hostage had just been foiled and agents of the United Nations sanctioned peacekeeping organisation Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or SHIELD for short were there to take the green armoured Hydra agents into custody, one agent even defiantly chanted 'Heil Hydra' To himself as he was being taken into the SHIELD van. Standing at the scene was the costumed crimefighter known as Nighthawk who was wearing a light blue body suit with a black hawk logo on it, black boots, black gloves and a dark blue cape and hawk shaped cowl with the mask barely showing his face resembling a hawk's head. Walking up to Nighthawk was a man in a green suit with black hair that had white streaks in it, "nice job helping us foiling Hydra's little plans again, Nighthawk." said the man known as Rick Stoner, the director of SHIELD._

"_Yes but I now need to check on my team." Nighthawk said going on his communication frequency to the satellite headquarters of the superhero team known as the Squadron Supreme, "Hyperion, can you hear me?" Nighthawk said as during the time he spent rescuing the president he got a message saying the satellite was under attack by the alien villain known as Overmind who had managed to install a program that would make the satellite blast at Washington after a countdown and allow Overmind to rule the US taking advantage of the panic that would ensue. "Loud and clear Nighthawk but Tom Thumb is trying to fix the teleporter which was damaged so we cannot try and send for you, we are trying our best to stop Overmind." Said the Squadron's leader Hyperion on the other hand and Nighthawk was furious at this since it seemed he would be unable to help if he cannot get to the satellite in time to help take down Overmind and stop his program._

_Inside the satellite the villain Overmind was laughing at the Squadron members who were struggling to stop Overmind; he was a large muscular humanoid with a beard and wearing sleeveless silver armor and helmet. "You might as well give up, soon the United States will be under my rule and then your precious world will follow!" mocked Overmind. Hyperion stood defiant as he got up, he was a muscular man with orange hair, a red bodysuit that had short sleeves with a yellow atom logo on it, yellow tights that resembled underwear except that they were connect to a yellow part of his costume that went up to his waistline, yellow boots and a yellow cape that was connected by hanging over his right shoulder. He was an alien with amazing powers that was sent to earth as an infant where he was adopted by the human couple known as the Milton and raised as their son Mark who decided to use his powers as a superhero._

"_Let me have a try Hyperion." said the hero known as Doctor Spectrum who had black hair and wore dark blue gloves, a dark blue cape, dark blue boots and a bodysuit that had the colours red, yellow and green on it as well as a small white shape in the middle of the colour. Using the weapon on his arm known as the Power Prism he charged at Overmind with a blast of great light but Overmind took the blast and shot Doctor Spectrum down with a telepathic attack. Doctor Spectrum was Joe Ledger an astronaut who in space rescued a creature belonging to the Skrull alien species who gave him the Power Prism in gratitude that he now uses as Doctor Spectrum._

"_Try hitting me!" said the hero known as the Whizzer who was running around Overmind at great speed, he was a silver haired man with yellow glasses and a yellow and black body suit. He was Stanely Stewart a runner and mail carrier who gained his super speed after running through a glowing fog bank that he trained before he could become the hero known as the Whizzer. Stanley managed to dodge a telepathic blast that Overmind sent at him. "I am not sure I can shut down Overmind's program, the only other idea I have it to set the satellite to self-destruct before the program reaches the end of the countdown." Said Tom Thumb a short man in a dark blue bodysuit with grey hair and a grey beard, he was Thomas Thompson a genius inventor who fought crime with his machines and was the genius of the Squadron Supreme._

"_That just might be our best bet right now, but with possibly costing us our lives." Mark said and the other Squadron members nodded, if it meant stopping Overmind from causing destruction and taking over the world then they will have to make that sacrifice. "Then it's settled, we keep Overmind busy as Tom sets the self-destruct." Mark told the Squadron members as Overmind was gloating out loud and not paying attention to what the Squadron was saying to themselves._

_Mark charged at Overmind at his full strength and managed to send Overmind back before he swatted him away with his arm, Stanley began circling Overmind before a punch Overmind sent his way managed to hit him and sent him to the ground. Joe then began blasting at Overmind with his Power Prism but a telepathic blast form Overmind knocked him out. Then jumping at his back and getting a hold of his neck was Power Princess a tall muscular woman with black hair, a purple leotard, a yellow slash, purple boots, a gold headband, gold bands on her wrists and arms and she had on her arm a circular energy shield. She was Zarda member of the Inhumans, a race secluded from the Humans that were created when the alien race known as the Kree came to Earth in its primitive state and experimented on humans there who formed their own culture away from the Humans that evolved. Zarda had come to the human world as an ambassador to her people._

_As Overmind shook Zarda off the Satellite's computer said "__**COUNTDOWN TO WEAPON FIRED IN SIXTY SECONDS!**__" Overmind laughed maniacally as the Squadron members looked shocked and worried, "Got it!" Tom said triumphantly and he took a moment to rest that he managed to activate the different countdown as he set the self-destruct mechanism and counter. The satellite's computer then said "__**COUNTDOWN TO SELF-DESTRUCT IN FIFTEEN SECONDS!**__" Overmind looked dumbfounded and started ranting angrily as the Squadron members prepared themselves for what was to come. Overmind did not notice that his telepathic powers had managed to activate a device on a table that was the Squadron had confiscated from one of their many villains. As the device started glowing bright blue Hyperion went on his communication device and said" Nighthawk goodbye, I know we disagreed on certain things and issues lately but it has been an honour protecting the earth with you by your side."_

_Back on earth Nighthawk responded to the message by saying "what are you talking about Hyperion, what is happening..." he then heard a loud explosion on the other end that seemed to put the device online, he and the other SHIELD agents looked to the sky in shock as they saw an explosion the sky like something had exploded in space. "No..." Nighthawk slowly and sadly muttered in disbelief and horror as Rick and the agents put their head down in silence._

_A few weeks later after the funeral of the Squadron members that was covered by just about every newspaper, astronauts were sent to clean up after the destroyed satellite which was luckily far enough from Earth that the pieces would not come crushing down. The remaining pieces were gathered and some equipment that remained floating in space (having been sent flying by the explosion and being made of strong enough alien metals that they would survive) were locked away by SHIELD never to be used or brought out again._

_Nighthawk was now in his house in a business suit, after putting away his uniform he looked at himself in his mirror and started combing his red hair when he noticed Rick coming into his house. "I heard Nighthawk was retiring." Rick asked as he sat down on a chair and Nighthawk sighed, "I decided I have done enough as Nighthawk but I don't want to go back as a businessman as my company is being left in good hands and...it's just that while I think I am done being Nighthawk but I still want to do some more good." Rick smirked at this, "Maybe you can, i have decided to retire next month and relax for the rest of my days and I am currently looking for someone I can trust to run SHIELD as my replacement." Rick stated to the surprise of the last member of the Squadron Supreme "You have worked with us before and I actually had the Squadron deputised as honorary SHIELD agents, so what do you say?" the now ex-Nighthawk thought it over before shaking Rick's hand._

**Present Day**

Queens, New York in the home of the Parker family sitting on the couch with the television on was an elderly woman by the name of May Parker. "Yes Anna it has been alright but it has been quite lonely here since Peter has been busy either doing work for his job at the Bugle's website or going out with Katherine." May said on the phone to her friend Anna Watson "I had better go Anna since this news is on."With that May put the phone away and turned up the volume on the TV as the camera was showing anchor-woman Whitney Chang outside the Stark Tower.

"This is Whitney Chang outside the Stark Towers headquarters of the world famous superhero group known as the Avengers where we are here to witness the Avengers Induction Ceremony where the Avengers will be formally adding to their ranks the heroes known as Captain Marvel and the vigilante known as Spider-Man." May smiled as she thought to herself "_Well done Peter, Ben would be proud of what you have done in the last two years..._"

At the Stark Tower was a stage set up and chairs with members of the police barricading the area around the chairs where various superheroes were sitting. On the stage were the heroes known as the Avengers which the line up were their leader Steve Rogers better known as Captain America, Tony Stark the Iron Man although he was dressed out of his trademark armor and in a business suit, Thor the God of Thunder in his normal Asgardian armor though he was wearing a tie over his red cape, Bruce Banner or more infamously known as the Hulk but was like Tony dressed in a suit, Steve's girlfriend Natasha Romanoff the redheaded assassin known as the Black Widow wearing a black dress, Simon Williams or Wonder Man in his purple ionic form and Sam Wilson or Falcon who was wearing his suit which was a red bodysuit with a backpack and red wings attached to the backpack and sleeves of the bodysuit, along with red goggles. Tony approached the microphone and then cleared his breath.

Tony looked to the left of the stage and saw the VIP seats which sat the director of SHIELD: Colonel Nick Fury, the SHIELD liaison to the Avengers: agent Phil Coulson and an elderly man with balding grey hair and in a black suit; this man was Kyle Richmond the current President of the United States who was a big fan of the superheroes that appeared in the modern era of heroes. He then got out the speech he prepared and started "it has been eight years since the Avengers were formed to fight an evil plot by the God of Mischief Loki to take over the world and our mission has and forever will be to protect the world from threats that it takes more than a single hero to take down. Members come and go but the Avengers are and have always been going strong so we are proud to induct two more members into our ranks how have proven themselves to be heroes. First up is air force Colonel Carol Danvers, or you might know her better: Captain Marvel!"

The cloud gave applause as an attractive blonde woman wearing a red, yellow and dark blue bodysuit got up from her seat in the heroes' space in the crowd and walked on the stage and gave a salute to Steve, Tony, the President and then the crowd and sat down on one of the two empty seats on the stage. Among the cheering crowd was the president of Carol's fan club young Kamala Khan who was with her family. In the front row of the heroes space was the vigilante known as Spider-Man or as he was secretly the seventeen year old high school nerd Peter Parker. He was nervous as he had been Spider-Man for two years and this was his big moment after the two years of fighting super villains and dealing with bad press from the Daily Bugle which was actually where he worked at.

"Get ready webs, it is your big moment coming up." whispered a tall muscular man with black messy hair, a five o clock shadow, white shirt, brown jacket and ark blue pants who was sitting next to Peter. The man was Logan or better known as Wolverine of the Mutant superhero group known as the X-Men though he personally chose not to use the uniform. On the other side of Peter smiling at him was a brown haired seventeen year old girl in a black and yellow bodysuit with a dog sized purple dragon like creature called Lockheed on her lap; she was Peter's girlfriend Kitty Pryde or Shadowcat of the X Men. "Now our second and final new Avengers, please welcome your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man!" Tony said through the microphone and Peter was so nervous Logan actually had to shove him out of his seat and Kitty motioned him to get up on the stage to the clapping and cheering crowd.

Peter walked onto the stage and shook Tony's hand as he sat down on the seat his seat next to Carol. "Ready for what is to come now that you are officially among the big leagues?" Carol asked Peter after he sat down, "I sure hope so..." Peter muttered as he looked to the heroes sitting in their seats. Every hero that Peter had met or knew off must be there. Among Kitty and Logan were the other X Men: their field leader Cyclops, Beast, Angel, Iceman, Jean Grey who did not actually go by a codename, Psylocke Havoc, Gambit, Rogue, Storm, Spyke and next to the seats sitting on a wheelchair was the founder and leader of the X Men professor Charles Xavier. There were Daredevil, Iron Fist, Luke Cage and his wife Jessica Jones who made up the street level team known as the Defenders. There were also Mr Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, Human Torch and the Thing the team known as the Fantastic Four and Peter spotted among the civilian crowd in disguise was Frank Castle the Punisher. Despite being more of a mercenary than an actual hero there was the Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool sitting with his wife Shiklah. There were even obscure heroes like Lightspeed of the now disbanded preteen hero team Power Pack, Squirrel Girl and even his clone Kaine or as he was going by Scarlet Spider.

Peter smirked as he also spotted in the civilian crowd was a glaring J. Jonah Jameson the owner and founder of the Daily Bugle as well as Peter's boss and Spider-Man's biggest critic who was very vocal in his anger when it was announced Spider-Man would be joining the Avengers, Steve's response was just to say that Spider-Man might just be a dangerous reckless vigilante to him but to Steve and the Avengers he was a great hero and a great addition to the Avengers. "Can't wait to meet these new Avengers myself." President Kyle said in his seat and he noticed Fury getting a message on his communication device (which happened to be from his deputy director Maria Hill) and looked serious. "The Fridge has been robbed." Fury whispered urgently to Coulson who shared the same look of concern as his boss as the Fridge was a SHIELD prison for dangerous individuals and items.

In a hideout were several mercenaries being led by a disgruntled ex-SHIELD agent by the name of Kaminsky who was looking at the stolen items on the table in front of them with glee, "Dare to discharge me, do they?" Kaminsky mused to the mercenaries with a smirk "but with the help of my new boss, I will soon have my revenge!" then entered several armed guards accompanied by a no nonsense looking bald headed man in a business suit.

"Got the items from the Fridge like I promised Mr Stane." Kaminsky said to the man known as Obadiah Stane, a man known as a weapons manufacturer and head of Stane International. He was a ruthless man who seemed to have memorised every single book of dirty business tactics and was willing to do everything possible for the success of his own company and most of all himself. He attempted to buy out Stark Industries using corporate sabotage but was defeated when Tony Stark found and released evidence of not only his corporate dealings but deals he made with known criminal kingpins and of him selling to terrorist cells like HYDRA forcing him on the run while his company and resources was seized. Using extra secret resources and accounts that he kept well hidden as well as plans for various of Stark's Iron Man armours (including his Hulkbuster and Bleeding Edge armours) that he hired the villain known as the Spymaster to steal for him before he had to go on the run, he had he vowed revenge on Tony Stark.

"So you sure these items will be a great asset to my revenge?" Stane asked with a face that promised murder if anyone had any bad news for him, "Of course some of these are powerful and dangerous and have been locked in storage for ages, some even dates back to when SHIELD was founded." Kaminsky said with glee. "Well these items ready as we are to attack Stark Tower soon." Stane told Kaminsky and the mercenaries began get to work getting the items ready for use, Stane then faced his guards and said "get the Iron Monger up and running..."

**Yeah I like the concept of the Squadron Supreme (Marvel versions of Justice League members who are usually from an alternate universe) and I have the trade of the limited series by the late Mark Gruenwald which is really good. I had this idea which I wanted to use which would be what if the Squadron really was in the main Marvel universe and I decided I wanted to try this idea out. Yeah not only am I a Spider-Man (who will be in the MCU, woo hoo!)/Shadowcat shipper but I also ship Cap/Black Widow thanks to the animated Ultimate Avengers movies. Yeah in excitement for the upcoming Daredevil Netflix series and the other Netflix series leading up the eventual Defenders series, that is why I had the stars of the shows as the Defenders in this.**


End file.
